


"i missed you."

by ranpoe



Series: the simple innocence in our lives [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, very very brief mention of ten and yuta, word dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoe/pseuds/ranpoe
Summary: when kun finally prepares for his grand debut with wayv but a certain 127 member isn't used to him not being at the dorms.





	"i missed you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fayth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayth/gifts).



> i just wanted to write something so here u go. asked fayth to give me a random name and she said qian kun so dokun it is! 96 line hello
> 
>  
> 
> also (slight spoiler alert): lets be honest there's no way dons doesn't know how to make tea but lets just go with it :D i love earl grey vanilla tea!!

doyoung sits on the sofa, hugging his legs folded in front him. the tv was playing some reruns of an old variety show, the volume turned down to a comfortable hum to not disturb the other members who were asleep or resting. for some reason, it was unusually quiet at the dorms today. something feels off. he glances at the clock to see it ticking, a quarter to midnight. suddenly, a dry and bitter feeling creeps up his throat.

"what's with me today?" he wonders as he walks into the kitchen to grab a drink. water wouldn't suffice, so he starts opening the cupboards to find something to make. then, he spots a can of tea. he remembers.

 

"oh right. kun would make us a cup each before bed. how could i forget."

 

it was a ritual for the couple since they were trainees. kun had a hard time falling asleep sometimes (albeit being very tired from practice) and a warm drink could put anyone to bed. so one day when the two of them were out for a quick grocery run aka a trip to the huge convenience store down the road, doyoung found that the tea section was on sale that week, and scoured the place to find the perfect one. something slightly sweet, but still smooth to the taste. and there it was, in its pale yellow can glory - earl grey vanilla.

 

he puts the kettle under the tap and grabs his 'worlds worst friend' mug from the cupboard. ten had gifted him that for his birthday last year, with a bold yet predictable statement that "all my feelings towards you are summed up on this mug, how amazing".

doyoung shuts the tap off and puts the kettle back on the stand for it to boil, and proceeds to rip the can cover open and dump a teabag in his cup. "its so quiet today," he thinks. "i hope kun isn't overworking himself. the other members too."

he was used to being alone due to different schedules for different members and subunits, but that doesnt mean doyoung won't feel lonely when a certain soft spoken boy with milk chocolate coloured hair (and an extremely boop-able nose) had been disappearing more and more often these days.

sighing as he picks up the kettle and pours hot water into his mug, the lanky singer glances at the clock again. half past midnight. huh. did he really space out this much?

doyoung grabs the milk from the fridge and ponders over what kun does to their tea. how much milk and sugar did he usually add? rubbing his chin, doyoung unscrews the cap and just dumps in whatever felt right at that moment, watching the swirls of white and brown mix together. oh no. that was definitely too pale compared to what he usually drinks.

he grimaces as he grabs the sugar from the cupboard, twisting the jar open. again, he throws in a couple spoons just because he feels like it. mixing the drink, he takes a sip of the scalding liquid and immediately regrets it.

 

"this just tastes like watered down milk with syrup," he gags, placing the mug down on the counter and stares at it with squinted eyes.

 

the front door creaks open, soft murmurs and footsteps heard. doyoung instantly walks towards the living room to see the two other members of 96 line shuffling their shoes off, looking worn out.

doyoungs at a loss for words with the sudden intrusion. his brain is running at 0.5km/h thanks to the time. "uh, hi." holy shit, that must be the lamest greeting in history, doyoung thinks as he curses his mouth. but that doesnt matter because his boyfriend, the one and only qian kun, is walking towards him with a gentle smile on his face.

kun stops in front of the taller boy, his shoulders sagging a little from his tiredness. "hello," he smiles wider, his doe eyes filled with fatigue and fondness. doyoung thinks about how beautiful the man standing in front of him is, and responds with a faint "hi".

"oh my god, are you two lovebirds just gonna stand there saying hi the whole night or are you gonna kiss or something?" ten stands there leaning against the wall, his eyes playfully judging the pair. "whatever, i grabbed what i left yesterday so im gonna go back to my dorm. go to sleep, you two. i know you're not coming back to the wayv dorms tonight so you can close your mouth, kun." he waves shortly and walks out the door.

 

"okay then." kun doesnt bother to lock the front door before giving doyoung a hug. the previously lonely boy doesnt hesitate to wrap his arms around him, feeling his boyfriend melt into his chest.

 

"cmon, lets get you in bed. did you shower at your dorm already? i know you stopped by there to drop the kids off first." kun absentmindedly nods and buries his face into the crook of doyoungs neck, tightening his grip around his shoulders.

 

doyoung feels chills down his spine as the older boy mumbles something into the exposed skin around his neck. "what was that again?" he asks.

kun lifts his head up slightly to look at him in the eye, and says, "tea."

doyoung laughs, a deep chuckle coming from his chest, eyes crinkling. his eyes open again to meet the loving stare from a boy whose lip corners were arched upwards so beautifully they could be put on display at a museum.

“of course, babe.” the taller singer turns around to shuffle towards to kitchen, the shorter boy still clinging onto him, his arms wrapped loosely around doyoungs neck while he shuffled backwards. he wasnt scared of falling because his boyfriend had his arms securely wounded around his waist, holding half his weight up. he smiled harder.

 

 

-

 

 

later, after having a good laugh at doyoungs failed tea-making attempt and finally making some good tea, the couple shuffled into the bedroom and cuddled on doyoungs tiny bed, arms and legs thrown over each other. of course, they didnt miss the sniffling and hiccups coming from the other side of the room, where a certain member named nakamoto yuta was definitely crying over his romance anime again. they both just smiled with familiarity and wrapped the blanket tighter around them, the flimsy material cocooning the warmth from their bodies, and of course, their hearts.


End file.
